The Source of All Evil
The Source of All Evil is the title held by the ruler of the Underworld. While it is commonly believed that this is a title held by individual demons, the Source is actually the pure immortal essence of evil itself. This sentient essence was born when the first act of evil was committed near the dawn of humanity, and will survive as long as there is evil in the world. For this reason it can never be truly vanquished. The essence of the Source is the most powerful force of evil in existence. Over the centuries this essence has possessed several demons that have claimed leadership of the Underworld. Once possessed, the essence merges with the host and adapts it's personality. Once a body is destroyed, the essence will possess the nearest suitable host until it once again becomes the dominant consciousness. The essence is currently trapped in the Urn of Asar and is in the possession of the Morrigan, an old rival of the Source. History Half-faced Source The half-faced Source ruled the Underworld for many centuries. He was a powerful leader with many enemies. Among these enemies were the powerful demons Zankou and the Tall Man, whom the Source both imprisoned because they were a threat to his position. Zankou was also the one who had scarred half his face. The Source was also responsible for banishing vampires from the Underworld and bringing the Wizard race to near-extinction. This Source was advised by the Seer, but also consulted an Oracle because he could never fully trust the Seer. The Source commanded a vast network of demons and other evil beings, including the Triad, the Horsemen of the Apocalypse and the Brotherhood of the Thorn. Among others, the Source also had a personal assassin known as Shax, who was responsible for the death of Prue Halliwell. The Source faced the Charmed Ones various times, which ultimately lead to his demise. Obsessed with destroying the sisters, the Source unleashed the Hollow, a destructive and uncontrollable force. He was then vanquished as the mortal Cole Turner took in the Hollow, allowing the Charmed Ones to vanquish the Source when Cole absorbed his powers. Unknown to all, this was all a ploy by the Seer to have the Source possess Cole. The half-faced Source was briefly resurrected by a Possessor Demon years later, though he was quickly vanquished as he was magically linked to the weaker Possessor Demon, whom Piper Halliwell vanquished with her combustion power. Cole Turner The Source grew stronger within Cole and eventually became the dominant consciousness. However, Cole's love for Phoebe proved too strong to erase. The Source then worked with the Seer so Phoebe would become his wife through a dark ceremony and so she would become pregnant with his demonic spawn. Paige and Piper soon became suspicious and eventually discovered the truth, though it was too late. Under influence of her evil pregnancy, Phoebe joined Cole as his Queen of the Underworld. However, the good inside Phoebe kept surfacing despite the Seer's intent to weaken her so her child might grow more powerful. When Phoebe discovered what the Seer was doing to her, she turned on Cole and reunited with her sisters to vanquish the Source yet again. The Source's Heir After Cole was vanquished, Phoebe's unborn child grew out of control as the evil within it grew stronger. The Seer had poisoned the child through her tonics, which nearly destroyed the child's soul and turned it pure evil. Eventually the child took control of Phoebe and teleported to the Seer, who planned to steal the child use it to become the Source herself. However, after the Seer had stolen the child from Phoebe's womb, it's power overwhelmed her, causing her to seemingly vanquish herself and the child. However, it was later revealed that the child had survived after being transported to the womb of Elizabeth Turner. Legacy Elizabeth raised the child to act as a vessel for the essence. At the age of thirteen, Julian was forced to perform a ritual to bring back the essence and to have himself become possessed. As the Source claimed control over his body, he realized it would take years to reach full power again. In 2018, the Source appeared as a cloaked figure besides the Seer, who informed him that Wyatt Halliwell had lost his Twice-Blessed Powers. In 2029, the Source returned as a mysterious cloaked demon that recruited the Spirit of Rage Darius to weaken the Halliwell family in an attempt to weaken and steal the Book of Shadows. He worked with the Seer to resurrect past evils to destroy the Halliwells. However, the family was ultimately able to defeat the evils summoned and tracked the Book to the Underworld. Angry for her failure, the Source tried to kill the Seer, but she foresaw the Halliwells coming and fled. The Source then faced the Halliwells and revealed his true identity and nature as an immortal essence. However, he did not reveal the true identity of the body he was possessing. As it was not time to face them yet, the Source left while promising to be back soon. Working with Barbas After confronting the Seer once more, the Source was approached by Barbas. The Demon of Fear offered him a deal, that he would destroy the Halliwells if the Source granted him a portion of his powers to return to physical form. Despite his mistrust and hatred of Barbas, the Source agreed. After Barbas tormented the cousins, the Source confronted him and ordered him to kill them instead of playing games. After the cousins had conquered their fears, the Source angrily summoned Barbas for an explanation. Barbas revealed that he never intended to destroy them and that everything he did was part of his plan to restore his powers while ensuring the cousins would go after the Source directly, thus destroying both of them. Barbas stabbed the Source and before leaving, revealed that he knew his biggest secret, the fact that the Source was possessing the body of his believed to be deceased son. Truth Revealed Despite losing some power to Barbas, the Source proceeded with his plans to reclaim the Underworld and planned a coronation. This would also destroy what was left of Julian, who became increasingly resistant. When Phoebe had a disturbing dream and premonition, she started to suspect that the Source was her son. She used a spell to teleport herself to him and he confirmed her suspicions. Through his memories, the Source revealed the truth to Phoebe and planned to use her as a sacrifice for his coronation. Meanwhile, the Seer, whom the Source had been trying to kill, provided information to Chris Halliwell so his family could vanquish the Source before his coronation. Just before the coronation could begin, the Halliwells summoned Phoebe and the Source from the Underworld and attempted to vanquish him. However, Phoebe interrupted them and performed a spell to expel the essence from her son instead. Elizabeth Turner then forced the Dark Priest that had been serving the Source to trap his essence in an ancient vase. Essence Trapped Elizabeth used the essence to possess the entire city of San Francisco and turn all mortals against the Halliwells. After she was defeated, the urn was stolen by a Raptor Demon working for the Morrigan, who revealed herself as an old rival to the Source. Powers and Abilities The Source of All Evil possesses a vast reserve of magical powers and abilities. The essence of the Source can take other beings as its host and merge with them. The powers of the Source depend on the being it is possessing and how much control it has over the body. Active Powers *'Flaming:' The ability to teleport through flames. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. The Source could instantly incinerate beings with a single look or gesture. **'Fire Balls:' The ability to throw spheres of fire. *'Thermokinesis:' The ability to manipulate temperature with the mind. *'Telepathy:' The ability to read and manipulate the minds of other beings and communicate mentally. The Source was able to manipulate Piper's mind and trap her in an illusionary world. *'Possession:' The ability to control other beings by entering their bodies. Each time the Source was vanquished, it's essence would possess another vessel and merge with it. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. *'Force Field Generation:' The ability to create barriers of energy. The Source could project invisible force fields around himself to repel others. *'Apportation:' The ability to teleport objects or living beings from one location to another. *'Conjuration:' The ability to draw objects and beings into existence from nothing. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to alter one's physical form into that of another person or animal. *'Transformation:' The ability to transform objects and beings into something else. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform the body after it has been destroyed. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. As a true essence of evil, the Source can never be truly vanquished, as evil never dies. Appearances *Charmed, season 3, "All Hell Breaks Loose" *Charmed, season 4 *Charmed, season 8, "Desperate Housewitches" *The Once and Future Evil (As a cloaked figure) *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings *Legacy 103: The Source of All Fear *Legacy 104: Halliwell Family Values Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil